Forgotten
by anonymouswriterfortheirowngood
Summary: It's Bella's 18th annerversiary of being a vampire and she was turned after Edward left. she lives with a new coven but remembers nothing about her old life.nothing! now she moves to a new town and well, you know the rest. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I guess my life had moved on. I had no idea. I couldn't remember anything from my human life. Not one single thing except for my first name and now as I sat in the loveseat with my family surrounding me, I rejoiced. I was, what we think (we weren't sure), 37 years old. I had been a vampire for 18 of those years.

"Happy Birthday Isabella! Happy Birthday to you!" sang the 5 of them. We were a pack of crazy teenagers, no parental like figures in sight and that was something to behold. Kendra was giggling at something Ian was whispering in her ear, Tiff and Cassie were gossiping away and last but not least my best friend, Derrick, sat beside me smiling like a madman. I and derrick had a strictly platonic relationship. In fact, he was with Cassie and they were certainly in love. We were all vegetarians and we had just moved to a small town in the Olympic peninsula. It wasn't Forks, where Derrick had turned me, but some hole-in-the-wall quaint little town.

"Present time!" I said as I grabbed the only present on the table. We weren't poor but we weren't rich either. I didn't like to spend money, only on cars. I loved to go fast and I thought it was because maybe I'd been like that in my old life.

It frustrated me sometimes, not knowing about my past. I wondered if I'd ever had a boyfriend and whether I loved him or not. Something told me that if it did, it had ended badly. I guess I felt like that because every time a guy would ask me out, I would say no, and it wasn't because I was a vampire. It was like I was afraid of getting hurt again. That is, if I ever got hurt in the 1st place.

I lifted up the paper and it slid across my finger. If I was human, I would have cut myself. I suddenly felt a sting shoot through my finger, like I really had cut myself.

"Shoot." I said involuntarily, almost like I was possessed. I wasn't bleeding though and I looked up. It looked like I was in a completely different room. There were 7 figures looking at my bleeding figure, something that had just happened. Their faces were blurred but I could sense that they were vampires. The picture that was playing in front of my eyes disappeared.

"What the hell?" I said. I looked back at my finger and there was no cut. I was utterly confused.

_A week later:_

I was still trying to figure out what happened on my 18th birthday. It was very weird and no one could think of anything except maybe it was something from my past. It was eerie, how everything just seemed to come to me.

"Come on Isa **apocalypse cabaret, I'm stealing your nickname. You get credit.)** " said Derrick as he slid down the banister. We got in the Tahoe, the only car that could fit all of us in it. I laughed as I tried to squash myself between Cassie and Tiff who were gossiping again to get in the back seat with Kendra.

"Scoot!" I said, but I was too late. Ian stepped on the guess and I flew forward, colliding with the back seat. "CRAP! My hair!" I tried to smooth my hair down, and it cooperated. I usually wasn't concerned with my hair or appearance, but today was my first day of my new school.

Ian blared an old song by Outkast on the radio as we turned into the high school parking lot. The windows were down and the wind blew threw them. I clambered up to the front of the car and tried to turn the radio down. Ian kept swatting at my hand and knocking my hand to twist the lever and the volume shot up.

"Stupid!" I said. Derrick climbed out and opened the back door. It was a suicide door that Ian had made us get, just like him. and he offered his hands to both me and Cassie and we stepped out of the car giggling at his notion. We were all so happy together, no tension ever surfacing between us.

Derrick twisted us around so him arms were around our shoulders in a joking, "I'm a pimp", way.

Tiff came up to me and linked arms before whispering in my ear.

"Look. There are other vampires hear." She whispered. I looked up and saw a group of vampires that looked similar to my family. They were staring at us and I smiled. One boy with auburn hair stared at me with shock. I looked at them curiously before returning my gaze back to Tiffany.

"That one with the bronze hair is hawt." I said, exaggerating the word "hott" as joking gesture.. She laughed as I stepped away from Derrick.

"Let's go introduce ourselves." Said Kendra. We walked over to the group of vampires and Tiff began to talk.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully as we approached. They were all staring at me with shocked faces. "I'm Tiff, this is Cassie and Derrick and Kendra and Ian" she said pointing to our coven, who all smiled and waved. She then turned to look at me. "and this, is Isabella, but we call her Isa."

"Hi. And you guys are?" I said.

"Hi!" said the short, pixie like one. "I'm Alice. This is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Emmett, the big burly one, smiled down at me. I smiled and nodded. Alice began to speak again. "and this is Edward." She said pointing to the one I had thought was cute. I shook his hand. He looked at me longingly and tore my hand away from his. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and Derrick, sensing my mood, began to growl. I swatted at him and he shut up.

"Bella, don't you remember us?" asked Alice quietly.

"Remember you?" I asked. I couldn't, at the time, quite comprehend what she meant.

"You used to be in love with Edward." She whispered looking at me with worried eyes. "We had to leave you because we thought we put you in too much danger. Don't you remember your 18th birthday; the one that you cut your self when you opened a present?"

Everything just sort of fell into place after that.


	2. Author's Note, Plz Read!

**Hey Guys!!!! I KNOW its been forever since I've updated, but I just wanted to let ya'll know whats happening. First off, I've been super busy with enjoying my now awesome life, and I've had lots of school work to do so I haven't had a chance to update.**

**I have good news and bad news, I'll tell you the good news first…**

**I AM updating each and every one of my stories.**

**Bad news…**

**It'll be a while before I do! I'll start with "New Girl, New Love." and then I'll move on to "Forgotten", b/c people seem to want me to update that soon and then "Rockstarz." **

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers and if I don't get reviews, I don't update. You can choose what you want to do with that one.**

**O, and PLEASE don't flame my stories. I try my best and I've read those of you who have flamed me's stories (if you have any) and there no better than mine (and mine are no better than yours). **

**Love ya'll,**

**anonymouswriterfortheirowngood**


End file.
